Modern Life (Ship Fanfic!)
by Writingiscoolbeans220
Summary: It's the same characters, but everything is modern! How will Eva cope with Percedal's gaming addiction? How will Yugo and Amalia's relationship work out? Will Ruel Ever appear in this series? find out ! Bad summary btw. (Forgive any mispellings of names! just correct them in review plz!)
1. Chapter 1 (Not naming chapters lol)

**First of all, my other series was cancelled after one chapter. s0rry. I had writers block and i promise i really WAS working on it. I then got inspiration for a different series. Since i suck at writing, PLEASE. Dont just put "cool" in the reviews. say stuff about it! if it doesnt make sense, tell me so i can FIX it! Thats why the other one got deleted. oK thANks enjOY. **

Chp one.: Modern on Earth. 2019

"YEEEEHAWWW!"

"Get that corn!"

What was even happening now? Ever since he got that stinkin' VR game, he's been focused on...Getting corn, or something like that.

What is he even playing?

_Evagenline x Percedal , Modern Life._

"Eva! You HAVE to come see this! ALL THIS CORN IS GREAT!"

He's such a Idiot. He Needs to stop Playing that game, it'll rot his mind or something.

"Dally, Can you stop playing that game. We have to go to the grocery store, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot! I have to go to the city to get new cows. The others were vaporized. Thanks for reminding me, Eva!"

...What the heck did he just say? 'Get new cows?'

What in the name of Cra does that even mean?!

Eva would angrily snatch the VR headset off Dally's head, and yEEt it onto the floor.

"Wh- Whoaa...Everything is spinning.. What happened to the cows?"

Sir Percedal would rub his eyes, trying to focus.

Eva Would tap her foot, looking at Dally. "Ahem, The grocery store. In REAL life, Percedal."

"So, No cows?" Dally asked with a REALLY sad look on his face.

"SIGH. We can get beef, I guess. Come on let's get going."

Eva walked out the front door of the house, and went to the parking lot. Dally followed with his arms crossed, frustrated that they weren't getting cows.

Dally mumbled as he open the car door, and sat in the back seat.

"I Just wanted a cow is that too much to ask for.."

"Dally, I can hear you, you are NOT, getting a cow. We can't afford to take care of one."

"Please, Eva! I'll feed it, Water it, and give it all the sunlight it needs to grow into a big and beautiful cow!"

"Where are we gonna put a cow? we don't have a barn."

Eva would put on her seat-belt and put the car into 'reverse' so she could come out of the parking lot.

"Dally, put your seat belt on."

"Not unless you get me a cow!"

"No, Put the seat-belt on now."

"I REFUSE TO PROTECT MYSELF FROM CAR CRASHES UNLESS YOU GET ME A COW!"

Eva had reversed out of the parking lot, and was driving slowly to get over to the street (Without running over children).

"Dally, would you like it if i bought you a video-game with cows in it?"

"Hmm, YES! Much better than a REAL cow. Thank you so much Eva!" Dally put on his seat-belt.

Eva sighed and thought to herself, *I'm such an idiot! Why did I say that?!*.

She drove the car out onto the road, and began making her way to Walmart. Dally was sure to get even more addicted to technology. And that would be HORRIBLE. He had so many games already. He also had been playing Fortnite, Which was already bad, But the REALLY bad part was that he used his credit card on it! ON FORTNITE! Eva had to find SOME way to stop him from playing video-games so much, But how?


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, some things i must clear- YUGO IS OF AGE, AND NOT A SMALL BOI (18-21). And, Amalia isn't a princess, just a rich girl in a neighborhood that her father owns i guess. Ok we good? We good.**

After a clear rejection from Yugo, Amalia has been giving him the cold shoulder. The REALLY cold shoulder. If he hadn't said what he said, things would probably be alot different now.

_What Yugo said that day.._

_"Yeah, Kissing you was a mistake."_

Yup. Just like that he messed up his relationship.

Amalia was in her Fancy-schmancy bedroom. There was a picture of Yugo on the wall, with a couple of darts stuck to his forehead.

"Stupid...Yugo!"

Amalia kept on stopping what she was doing every now and then to look at the photo. Then, she would grab a dart from supposedly NOWHERE, and YEET it at the photo. As time went by, more and more darts covered the photo, until there was no room for any more.

"Ugh! His face in the presence of this room is AGGROVATING!"

She ripped the photo off the wall in ANGER, and YAH YEETED it out the window. It must have fell on a bird, because There were chirps of help now coming from outside the house.

Amalia began to sob. not only because she just hurt a bird who had nothing to do with the situation, but because she missed Yugo.

What could she do about it?

_Yugo's house_

Yugo had spent all day in his bedroom, writing a love letter/apology letter for Guess who!

"Please forgive me- No, too desperate."

"You don't need me, I understand- No, too self deprecating."

He kept on throwing away papers, breaking pencils, and fidgeting with a rubik's cube. This cycled throughout the day.

"Ok, finally I'm almost finished. How to end it off?"

He tapped the tip of the pencil against the paper, and wrote: _If you could just see me writing now... I spent all day on this. I do love you, and the real mistake was saying that that kiss we had was a mistake. If you could ever even consider forgiving me, i'd be grateful. Love, Yugo. XOXO_

He was content with the letter (Finally..) and so he folded the paper, put it in an envelope, and to top it off, he put it with a box with something inside.

a little later, he walked to the post office, and got everything sent to her house.

**But, What was in the box? How would Amalia react to the letter? Would anybody help that poor bird? Good questions indeed.**


	3. im sorry -

It has been SO long since i updated this. TWO CHAPTERS?! im disappointed in my self. I fell out of wakfu around the itme i made chapter 2 adn i really like this story so... I'm gonna force myself ot continue it. Yup. ok thanks bY3...


	4. Chapter 3-ish

-At Walmart-

"Ok, Dally I need you to get milk, eggs, flour-" Eva looked up to see that Dally wasn't standing next to her.

"Oh just great..." She knew just where he was too.

_Modern Life: Chapter 3_

"Wow! Those tv's are really HUGE!" Dally has looking at all the Big tv's on display. They were playing a Clorox Wipe commercial.

He stared in awe at the HD flat screen televison and immediately thought, 'I need that._** N O W**_.'

-Back to Eva-

Eva's shopping cart was getting somewhat full. A couple of regular kitchen things. Like, freezer foods, and freezer foods, and freezer food-

Eva then realized that was all that was in the cart. But what could she do? It was all Dally ever ate. She entirely forgot to get the milk eggs and flour she was talking about before! "I can't believe that he acts just like a child..."

-Back to Dally-

"Sir, please put that down! That is not up for sale!"

"My name isn't 'Sir-please-put-that-down'! It's SIR PERCEDAL. Do you speak english? _P-U-R-S-I-X-C-P-L_." Dally spelled out 'his name' to the Walmart staff.

Wow, Dally cannot spell. Just great.

"What- Just put the dang TV down please! It's not for sale!" The staff member began to panic. Nothing like this usually happens in stores.

Unless Dally's there.

"Well, I can buy it from you for like, 60 bucks-"

"IT'S NOT FOR SALE!" The staff member yelled.

-Back to Eva-

"Oh no." Eva stopped pushing her cart. She heard the staff member yelling and just KNEW it was Dally causing all that ruckus.

She rushed the shopping cart over to the electronics isle, where she saw Dally holding a flat screen TV protectively, keeping it away from a staff member.

"Sir please put the TV back!" The staff member yelled again.

"Dude, I just told you how to spell and pronounce my name! It's, _**Sir P-O-U-R-Z-A-D-I-L-L**_!"

At this point, Eva didn't know what to do. This was the most bizarre situation. She facepamled.

"This is why we're banned from Target."


End file.
